Teen Titans: Terminator
by Physics Goddess
Summary: In 2029, giant super-computers dominate the planet, hell-bent on exterminating the human race. And to destroy the future of humans by changing the past, they send a cyborg back in time to kill Raven, the Titan who holds their fate.
1. Chapter 1 Jump City 2029 CE

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Comments: Yet another story written by Thowell3 and myself. Someday we'll finish all the stories we've started. This blossomed after watching the Terminator movies. This does not have any connection to any of the other stories that we are writing. Enjoy and review.**

Chapter 1 – Jump City 2029 C.E.

The machines rose from the

ashes of the nuclear fire.

Their war to exterminate

humankind had raged for

decades, but the final

battle would not be fought

in the future.

It would be fought here,

in our present.

Tonight...

- Scene Break -

Skulls of the dead littered the ground. The enormous wheels of the tanks crushed them without hesitation. Changeling crouched behind the ruins of a building, watching the tank go by. His large pointed ears quivering, picking up any noises as they passed by. His deep-green eyes were narrowed, intently watching his target.

"Is it clear?" Nightwing asked from behind him.

"Looks like it," the crouched figure replied. The dim light shining on him revealed that his skin was green.

"What are they doing over there?" Nightwing was dressed in black with a black mask, long black hair, and a blue bird emblazoned on his chest.

"I have no idea," Changeling replied. He was clad in black and dark-magenta. "But whatever it is, they have half an army over there protecting it." The small communicator he was holding crackled to life.

"Garfield this is Raven," the woman on the other end spoke. "I've got eyes on the target."

"What do you see?" Changeling asked.

"They're working on some sort of machine," Raven replied.

"Any idea what they're trying to do?" Changeling wanted to know.

"Can't tell," Raven replied. "I'm going to try to get closer."

"Be careful," Changeling warned his wife. She just smiled at him. He waited, his heart pounding, for her to make contact again. He knew that Raven could take care of herself, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

"Oh no!" Raven's shocked whisper jolted him to his feet. "Garfield get Richard and the others over here now!"

"Right!" Changeling was on his feet in a flash. "Over!" He gestured to Nightwing and the others and they began to make their way towards the target. Raven waved to them as soon as they got closer and he crouched down beside her.

"So what's happening Raven?" Nightwing asked the young woman.

"See for yourself," she outstretched a grey hand. Changeling and Nightwing both followed her gesture. Some robots were standing around a machine pressing buttons. In the machine stood a naked man. "This doesn't look good." She murmured. "Whatever's happening, we have to stop it."

"When is it ever good?" Changeling muttered. Raven glanced at him from under her blue hooded cloak.

"Actually," she replied. "I've been meaning to tell you something Garfield..."

"Whatever it is," Nightwing interrupted. "It'll have to wait." Raven sighed.

"Fine," she muttered. They turned their attention back to the robots. The naked man disappeared.

"Hey!" Changeling pointed at the now empty machine. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know for sure," Raven replied. "However, I think it might be time travel."

"We have to find out where he went!" Changeling exclaimed. "I mean when...I mean...Let's just go!" Raven phased away, reappearing in the middle of the robots. They looked at her without feeling.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted. Black energy swirled towards the machines, knocking them backwards.

"That's our cue," Changeling announced. He focused on Raven, allowing the primal side of his brain awaken. His body strained as it shifted into the hulking form of the beast. Letting out a howl, he charged towards the robots surrounding Raven. He crashed through them, sending them flying with his massive paw. Nightwing charged in after the beast, knocking robots over with his staff. The squadron came trooping in with their guns, shooting the robots. Some went down, but others shot back.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried. This time the black energy went through the machines, severing the heads from their robotic bodies. The bodies clanked to the ground, useless. Nightwing raced over to the machine.

"Richard, what year does it say on the time machine?" Changeling asked after shifting back to his human self.

"It's actually a time-displacement field," Nightwing replied. Changeling rolled his eyes. "2009." He finally said. "We were in our teens then. You don't think...?"

"That they are trying to kill one or all of us?" Raven finished his sentence. "Quite possibly."

"Someone has to go back!" Changeling exclaimed.

"I'll go," everyone turned to see Flash with Jinx at his side.

"Wally?" Changeling blinked. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Flash replied with a grin. "Heard shooting and decided to make my way over."

"Are you sure you want to go?" Changeling asked.

"We won't necessarily be able to bring you back from the past," Raven admitted.

"I can get back on my own," Flash replied with a grin. Changeling scratched his head.

"How?" he asked. "Doesn't that break all the laws of Physics?"

"I can run at the speed of light if I have to," Flash replied. "No guarantee that I can run at that speed for that long, but I can if I have to. By human standards, that shouldn't be possible."

"Wally be careful," Jinx held onto his arm tightly.

"Me, careful?" he scoffed and grinned at her. "I am the fastest man alive. Nothing can get me."

"I did didn't I?" Jinx asked with a smile. He smiled back, and she kissed him. "Seriously though." She said firmly. "You'd better come back to me."

"And whatever you do," Changeling piped up. "Don't try to meet up with your past self. We don't know what could happen if you did."

"Be careful Wally," Raven hugged him. "If need be, I will bring you back."

"Don't worry Raven," he grinned at her. "I'll be fine." He leaned closer, and whispered. "You should really tell Gar. He really should know." Raven stared up at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" she hissed.

"Jinx has a problem keeping secrets from me," Flash grinned.

"You better come back dude," Changeling piped up. "I don't want to deal with an upset Jinx."

"Don't worry Gar," Flash grinned again. "I'll be back. And you should get some time alone with Raven. I think she wants to talk to you."

"I'm going to kill you myself," Raven growled. Flash laughed and held up his hands.

"Whoa, careful Raven," he continued to grin at her. "Take it easy. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself." Raven growled. Flash turned to Jinx. "Those hormones are deadly aren't they honey?" He asked.

"You won't be laughing when you find out that you have to go naked," Raven growled. Flash's eyes widened.

"N-naked?" he stuttered. "Why would I have to go through naked?"

"It won't send anything dead through," the soft, malicious voice made everyone spin around. Out of the shadows came Slade. His one eye narrowed on Flash. "Oh, and I hope you're up to this dear boy, because it will be me you're fighting."


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Comments: Trying to get this one caught up so that we can work on our other stories. Remember to review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – Arrival

The factory was quiet. None of the machines were on yet. The lights were off, giving the place an eerie feeling. The air began to crackle with electricity, sparks going off in every direction. A ball of energy formed in the middle of the room and dissipated to reveal a naked man crouched on the floor. He was tall, and muscular. He stood and began to make his way through the factory. His objective was to find a computer. He strode purposefully through the factory until he came across another room. There was a computer in this room, and seated in front of it was Slade.

"Oh Cinderblock," Slade mused softly. "Why must you always end up in prison?" He began to feel as though he was being watched and turned around. There was no one there. "I know you're there." He called out.

"I'm here to shut you down Slade," Robin's voice came out from the shadows. Slade's one eye narrowed.

"Come out and fight then," he challenged. "Do not hide from me like the child you are."

"If I'm a child," Robin's voice rebuked. "Then you shouldn't be afraid to come to me." Slade traced the voice to one of the corners. He strode over and could see a figure in the corner. His eye narrowed. This figure was too tall to be Robin.

"Who are you?" he demanded. As a response, the figure grabbed him around the neck. Slade took out his bow-staff and smashed it against the figure, but the figure didn't even flinch. Slade gasped for air. The grip around his neck was like a vice. Eventually, his world went black. The figure dropped the now limp body of the villain, and crouched to check the pulse. Slade was still alive, but barely.

"I am the Terminator," the figure replied in an identical soft voice.

- Scene Break -

"Rae, give me back the controller!" Beast Boy whined. Raven was levitating just out of his reach, the game controller suspended in black energy beside her head.

"Just as soon as you stop calling me 'Rae,'" she replied, her gravelly voice annoyed.

"You know that will never happen," Beast Boy replied, jumping up and down trying to get the controller.

"In that case," the black energy shattered the controller, and Beast Boy let out a shriek.

"That is so not cool!" he yelped.

"Whatever," Raven rolled her eyes.

"I am out of here," Beast Boy grumbled.

"Good," Raven replied. "Maybe then I'll have some peace and quiet." Beast Boy growled at her. "Why don't you grow up and stop acting like an animal?" She muttered.

"Yeah well, why don't you stop acting like a demon?" Beast Boy spat out. Raven stared at him, hurt in her dark eyes before vanishing from sight. Beast Boy smacked his gloved hand against his forehead. "Smooth move Garfield." His large pointed ears drooped. "Really smooth. She's not going to want to go out with you after that interaction." He sighed.

"Wow, did I come in at the wrong time?" Beast Boy looked up to see Cyborg in the doorway.

"Yeah," Beast Boy admitted. "I screwed up majorly." Cyborg laughed.

"So what else is new?" he grinned at the green Titan. Beast Boy glared up at him. "Oh come on BB, how bad could it be?"

"I called Raven a demon," Beast Boy replied. Cyborg's human eye widened.

"Oh man!" he exclaimed. "That is a major screw up!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Beast Boy muttered.

"You should apologize to her man," Cyborg suggested.

"I would if I could get her to even listen to me," Beast Boy replied. "She thinks of me as an animal. I think she would rather put me down at this point."

"Well you have to do something man," Cyborg replied. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"The team loses both myself and Raven," Beast Boy replied.

"Meaning?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"Raven kills me and then vanishes," Beast Boy replied.

"She's not going to kill you," Cyborg argued. "She's your friend."

"Want a bet?" Beast Boy muttered.

"Okay!" Cyborg agreed.

"Not helping!" Beast Boy growled through clenched teeth.

"Look BB, she's your friend," Cyborg sighed. "You have to talk to her."

"Can I at least have a blindfold and a cigarette before I get killed?" Beast Boy pleaded.

"You don't smoke," Cyborg pointed out. "Now get out of here." Before Beast Boy could do anything, Cyborg picked him up and threw him out of the room. Beast Boy landed on his feet in the hallway.

"Stupid Tin Man," he muttered.

"I heard that!" Cyborg bellowed from inside the living room. Beast Boy muttered to himself about Cyborg until he reached Raven's room. He reached up and knocked on the door.

"Hey Raven," he called. "Are you in there? I want to apologize." There was no answer. Concerned, Beast Boy pressed his ear against the door. To his surprise, it opened. Cautiously he entered the room. "Raven?" He called her name. No answer. Beast Boy ventured further inside. Looking around, he spotted Raven lying on her bed. "Raven?" He called out her name again as he approached her. Still no answer. As he got closer he could see that her eyes were open. He was close enough to touch her, so he put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't respond. "Raven?" He gently shook her. Still no response. "Raven can you hear me?" He shook her harder, but she still did not respond. Beast Boy noticed that Raven was clutching a mirror in her hands. He recognized it as the portal into her mind. Right then, he knew what he had to do. He pried the mirror from her fingers. "Raven, I'm coming." He whispered as he looked into the mirror. The next thing he knew, he was falling. He landed on his feet in a dreary black landscape. "Nevermore." He whispered. He looked around. "Now if I were Raven, where would I be?" He wondered. He looked around for a clue as to her whereabouts. "Where's the Yellow Brick Road when you need it?" He muttered, and began to walk. After some time he spotted her lying in the middle of the road. The sleeves, neck, and stomach of her costume had been ripped off and her cloak was gone. "Raven!" He ran to her side. "Raven what happened?" Then he noticed that her shoes were pink. "Happy?" He realized. "What happened to you?"

"Rage," Happy whispered.

"What?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Again?" Happy went limp in his arms. "I better find Rage." He vowed.

"Garfield?" Raven's voice reached his ears, and he jumped to his feet.

"Raven?" he called out, still holding onto Happy. "Is that you?" Out of the shadows came Timid. "Timid, what happened here?" He demanded. Timid shrank back slightly.

"It...it's Rage," she stuttered. "She...she's out of control."

"Where is she?" Beast Boy asked.

"I...I'm not sure," Timid admitted. "I...I just know the others are trying to stop her."

"I better help them then," Beast Boy replied. Timid ran forward and grabbed his arm.

"No Garfield!" she pleaded. "Don't go! It...it's too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine Timid," Beast Boy assured her, placing Happy down. "Don't worry about me." He looked up at her. "Also, I'm sorry about calling you a demon. You're an angel." Timid blushed.

"Well I...I'm sorry about calling you an animal," she replied. "I...I didn't mean it."

"You were right though," Beast Boy sighed. "I am an animal. And this animal is going to take down Rage if it's the last thing he does."

"Please don't go," Timid begged. Beast Boy put his arms around her and held her quivering body next to his.

"I'll be back," he promised. Timid looked at him, pressed her lips against his, phased out of his grasp, and fled. Beast Boy stared after her. "Well that was different."


	3. Chapter 3 New Wardrobe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Comments: Congrats to anyone who caught the Terminator line from the last chapter!**

Chapter 3 – New Wardrobe

The Terminator stripped Slade of his costume and tied the villain up in a corner. He then pulled on the costume himself, and put the orange and black mask over his face. He made sure that Slade was well tied before leaving. He made his way over to the computer. His objective was to get a list of all the Teen Titans, and Honourary Titans, and respective villains. He sat down at the computer and hacked his way into the database. It was all there. Every Titan, and their relative location. Why Slade never acted on this was beyond the Terminator's comprehension. Once he was sure that all the information was downloaded into his hard-drive, the Terminator got up. It was time to move on to his primary objective. Destroy Raven Roth.

- Scene Break -

Beast Boy was lost. There was no doubt about it. He couldn't even remember how long he had been walking for. It was deathly quiet in Nevermore, which was making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Where could she be?" he wondered aloud. As he turned the corner, he saw Raven lying in the middle of the road. "Raven!" He exclaimed in relief and ran to her. Kneeling, he helped her sit up. She groaned. Her costume was torn the same way Happy's was. "Are you okay?" He asked, relief flooding through him. Then he noticed that her shoes were green, and all the relief dried up in his throat. "Not that I don't care, but this is really getting old!" Beast Boy exclaimed, exasperated. Brave struggled to her feet.

"Come on Gar!" she exclaimed. "We have to help the others!"

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she scoffed, but when she went to take a step, she toppled over. Quickly Beast Boy caught her in his arms.

"No you're not!" he exclaimed. He sat her down. "You stay here and rest. Where's Rage?"

"She's been taking us out one by one," Brave replied, wincing.

"I ran into Happy a little while ago," Beast Boy told her. "Timid as well."

"That cowardly chicken!" Brave spat. "She ran away as soon as she heard Rage was on the warpath!"

"She also kissed me when I told her I was going to fight Rage," Beast Boy blushed slightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm," Brave regarded him, and then pulled him into a fierce kiss. She pulled back and grinned at him. "Might as well carry on the tradition." Beast Boy blushed furiously. "Now I'm too weak to help you Gar, but I know that Knowledge was the next one on Rage's warpath, you have to help her!"

"Which way?" Beast Boy asked urgently.

"Just keep walking Gar," Brave replied, her voice becoming weak. "I'm sure you'll find her." Then she passed out. Beast Boy laid her down and began to run.

"What is it with Timid and Brave kissing me?" he muttered as he ran. Hearing a groan he sped up. He skidded to a halt to see Knowledge lying in the middle of the road. He could tell right away that it was her because her glasses were lying broken beside her. "Why can't I ever get there in time?" He exclaimed and ran to the fallen emotion's side. Knowledge tried to get up, but collapsed. "Easy." Beast Boy held the emotion gently in his arms.

"God damned Rage," he turned his head to see another version of Raven staggering towards him. Her orange shoes identified her as Rude. "She really had her way with Knowledge."

"Are you two okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Wow," Rude scoffed. "You are stupid. I mean do we look okay to you?"

"Well sorry," Beast Boy scowled at her.

"Hey...hey Rude," Timid crept out of the shadows. "Take... take it easy."

"You do not tell me what to do you mouse," Rude growled. Timid shrank backwards, tears filling her large dark eyes.

"What's wrong Timid?" Knowledge whispered.

"Hah," Rude scoffed. "When is something not wrong with that loser?"

"Hey!" Beast Boy interjected. "Be nice!"

"I...I found Love," Timid stuttered. "She...she's in pretty rough shape."

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Beast Boy wanted to know. Although he couldn't say that Love was an emotion that he had met before. He was curious to meet her.

"I...I don't know!" Timid started to sob.

"Oh grow up you big baby!" Rude barked.

"Leave her alone Rude," Knowledge rebuked the emotion. She turned to the trembling grey emotion. "Now Timid, take Garfield and go help Love."

"How am I supposed to help Love?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Well genius," Rude rolled her eyes. "It's not like me or braniac here can help her."

"How am I supposed to help her?" Beast Boy repeated.

"You must protect her from Rage," Knowledge replied. "Garfield, Love is the last of us left."

"Right," Beast Boy nodded, realizing what the emotion was getting at. "Then I better go get her."

"Just remember," Knowledge warned. "Rage is still angry with how you helped put her away the last time you were here."

"Right," Beast Boy nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I'd be more concerned about mouse here taking off and leaving you in the lurch when Rage shows up," Rude muttered.

"I can handle it," Beast Boy rebuked. Timid let out a little whimper of terror. "It's okay Timid." He tried to assure her.

"Be brave Timid," Knowledge smiled at the quaking emotion. "Garfield is counting on you. We're all counting on you."

"Yeah mouse," Rude glared at her. "So if you screw up there will be hell to pay!" Timid started shaking. Beast Boy placed a gentle hand and the trembling emotion's shoulder.

"Don't listen to her Timid," he smiled. "Whenever you feel like running away when you are scared just think of something that makes you feel safe."

"I...I'll think about when you hold me," Timid spoke quietly. "I...I always feel safe there, like no one can hurt me." Beast Boy stared at her, his eyes wide with shock. "I...I mean..." Timid blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Nice going mouse," Rude muttered. Beast Boy cleared his throat, his cheeks beginning to burn.

"Maybe we should get going," he suggested.

"Yes," Knowledge agreed. "It is imperative that you leave immediately." Timid gestured for Beast Boy to follow her. Beast Boy looked down at the two emotions.

"Are you two going to be okay?" he enquired.

"Stop wasting your time and get going you nincompoop!" Rude bellowed.

"Thanks for your confidence," Beast Boy muttered. Then he turned and followed Timid into the depths of Nevermore.


	4. Chapter 4 Second Visitor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Comments: I'm writing the next chapter of Universal Threat at the same time as I'm writing this. Remember to check out mine and Thowell3's other work if you haven't already.**

Chapter 4 – Second Visitor

The football field was deserted. Litter was scattered around the field, being blown about by the slight breeze. The air began to crackle with electricity. Once again, a ball of energy appeared and then dissipated to reveal another naked figure. He stood up and frowned.

"I still don't see why I had to go naked," he muttered, shivering slightly."Now where can I get a costume? Hmmmm...Barry probably has one. I better get one fast before someone sees me like this." He started off running. "Running around naked." He mused. "Now I really am the Flash." He chuckled. It didn't take very long for Flash to reach Barry Allan's house. "I really hope he's asleep or out." Flash muttered. "Because otherwise I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do." Vibrating his molecules, he passed through the wall and into the house. Flash took a look around. "So far so good." He whispered to himself. "Now where did Barry keep his spare rings?" He wandered around, until he passed by the kitchen. He noticed that the light was on, and plastered himself against the wall. "Crap!" He hissed. He began to sneak away but stepped on a creaky floorboard.

"Iris?" Barry's voice came out of the kitchen. Flash froze, keeping as quiet as possible. Barry came out of the kitchen with a sandwich. "Iris?" Out of the other room came a woman.

"Barry?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"I heard something," Barry replied. "And thought it was you."

"I was in the bedroom," Iris replied.

"Then who...?" Barry wondered. Flash held his breath. He could feel a sneeze coming on. Of course. "Probably just my imagination." Barry put his arm around his wife and they began to make their way back to the bedroom. Flash tried to hold back the sneeze, but was unsuccessful. It blasted out of him. "Who's there?" Barry demanded keeping Iris behind him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Flash muttered to himself.

"Come out now," Barry ordered. "And we'll avoid any problems."

"Um," Flash cleared his throat. "I really can't do that."

"And why not?" Barry demanded.

"Personal reasons," Flash replied.

"Who are you?" Iris asked. "Your voice seems familiar."

"I can't tell you that," Flash groaned.

"Then what is to stop me from taking you down?" Barry asked.

"I'm not a bad guy Barry!" Flash exclaimed.

"How do I know that?" Barry asked.

"I'm just not," Flash replied. "You have to trust me." Barry and Iris didn't seem convinced, and Flash could understand why. "I'm not here to harm you in any way." He assured them. "If I was, I would've done so already. And I'm not here to rob you, well not really, I need to borrow something. I need one of your rings Barry,"

"What?" Barry seemed surprised at the reply.

"Your ring," Flash repeated. "I need it. Don't worry, I'm not going to throw it into Mount Doom or anything."

"How do you know about my ring?" Barry demanded.

"Because that's what I use too Barry," Flash replied.

"What?" Barry seemed confused. Flash groaned.

"Look," he spoke. "You just have to trust me on this okay?"

"Are you a future Flash?" Barry asked.

"Yes," Flash sighed.

"Then I suppose I can't ask you who you are," Barry realized.

"Thanks," Flash meant his words.

"Here," Barry tossed his ring into the darkness. Flash caught it and pulled on the costume. Now costumed, Flash came out of the shadows.

"Thanks," again he meant his words.

"Will I ever work with you?" Barry enquired.

"You already are," Flash replied. He turned and ran down the hall. Iris looked at Barry.

"So who do you think that was?" she asked him.

"I think it was Wally..." Barry replied.

- Scene Break -

"I...I don't like this," Timid murmured.

"Don't worry," Beast Boy assured her, again. "You'll be fine."

"Wait," Timid stopped and looked around. "She...she should be here."

"Who should?" Beast Boy asked.

"Love," Timid replied. "This... this is where she was last time."

"Where would she have gone?" Beast Boy wondered aloud. Abruptly there was a crash a little ways away. "Never mind." He sighed. "I have a good idea where she is." He crept over to where he had heard the crash. He peered over some bushes to see Rage standing over a fallen version of Raven. This one had purple shoes. Beast Boy assumed this was Love.

"You wretched emotion!" Rage bellowed, her voice was a combination of both Raven and Trigon's. Love struggled to her feet. "You think you could stand up to me?"

"I must!" Love replied. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She pelted Rage with black energy.

"Rage shall always prevail!" Rage bellowed, knocking the energy away. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Love became encased in fiery energy, screamed as it tore at her, and fell to the ground motionless.

"Hey!" Beast Boy bellowed. "Leave her alone!"

"You again?" Rage glared at him, her red cloak whipping around her. " Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Fiery energy encased Beast Boy and tore at him. Beast Boy screamed in agony.

"Stop!" Rage turned to see Timid standing in front of Love.

"Well if it isn't mouse," Rage glared at Timid. "What are you going to do mouse? You can't stop me."

"I...I can try," Timid replied. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She pelted Rage with black energy. Rage dropped Beast Boy.

"Ow," Beast Boy groaned. He looked up to see Rage send Timid flying into a large rock. "Timid!" He exclaimed. Rage laughed.

"Little mouse," she sneered. "What hope did you have in trying to defeat me."

"She is not a mouse!" Beast Boy roared, and shifted into the beast. He charged, but Rage knocked him away with a sweep of fiery energy.

"Do you even know why this is happening?" she asked him. Beast Boy growled. "Aren't you curious to know why you've seen all of Raven's emotions but not Raven herself?"

"He...he can't talk," Timid pointed out.

"I've had quite enough of you mouse!" Rage snarled. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Beast Boy leaped forward pushing Timid out of the way. He got attacked by the dark magic instead. "Brave." Rage mused. "But stupid. The one you're trying to protect is useless." Beast Boy snarled, and then realized that she wasn't looking at Timid. He followed her gaze and saw Raven lying a few feet away. Unlike her emotions, Raven's costume was intact. He made his way over to her and picked her up. Raven stared blankly up at him.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was flat, lifeless. Beast Boy nuzzled her gently. Raven's eyes flashed. "Get out of here Beast Boy!" Beast Boy didn't budge.

"You're wasting your time," Rage laughed. "She allowed all of this to happen."


	5. Chapter 5 Angry Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Comments: ****I wonder if anyone caught ****The Lord of the Rings**** reference. Anyways, next chapter.**

Chapter 5 – Angry Girl

Beast Boy shifted back to his human form, "What are you talking about Rage?" He demanded.

"I mean she allowed me to destroy the others," Rage replied. "Happy, Brave, Knowledge, Rude..."

"Somehow I doubt that," Beast Boy challenged.

"She just sat there as they tried to protect her," Rage sneered. "Sad really how futile their efforts were."

"Why would she do that?" Beast Boy was horrified.

"She doesn't care anymore," Rage shrugged.

"Well I do," Beast Boy bellowed.

"Well you're a minority in that regard then," Rage mused.

"I will defeat you," Beast Boy vowed. Rage simply laughed. "You'll see."

"You cannot defeat me," Rage replied. "I am a part of Raven. Only she can defeat me."

"We'll see about that!" Beast Boy roared. He shifted back into the beast and hurled himself at the red emotion. He caught her off guard and knocked her to the ground. She pelted fiery energy at him which he blocked with his massive paws. Timid crept over to Raven.

"Raven please," she begged. "You...you have to stop this!"

"Why bother?" Raven's voice was dull. "Rage is going to win anyway."

"No...no she won't," Timid tried to convince Raven. "Not...not if you don't give up."

"You heard Beast Boy," Raven replied. "Rage is what I am."

"No...no you're not!" Timid exclaimed. "You...you are so much more than that!"

"Whatever Timid," Raven looked away. "I don't care."

"Raven, you know he apologized?" Timid rebuked her. "He...he called us an angel."

"Really?" Raven turned to look at the grey emotion. Timid nodded.

"He...he wouldn't be here if he didn't care about us," she whispered.

"He could be toying with me," Raven countered dully. Timid frowned.

"Snap...snap out of it Raven!" she begged. "Garfield is taking on Rage. Would...would he be doing that if he didn't care?"

"I don't know," Raven replied. Timid made Raven sit in a position where she would be forced to watch the fight between Rage and Beast Boy.

"You are weak!" Rage snarled at the beast. The beast snarled right back and ran forward, slashing his claws across Rage's stomach. Rage clutched her stomach and smirked at him. "Now there's some fight."

"Are...are you just going to sit here and let him take Rage's beating?" Timid asked Raven.

"I don't think I can help," Raven shrugged.

"Well...well then I will," Timid replied.

"But you're Timid!" Raven exclaimed.

"I...I don't see anyone else to help Garfield," Timid replied coldly. "Do..do you?"

"But you're afraid of your own shadow," Raven pointed out.

"Well...well I'm not leaving Garfield to fight Rage on his own," Timid squeaked. She flew over to where Rage and the beast were battling. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A large nearby rock became encased in black energy and hurtled towards Rage, crushing the red emotion. Beast Boy shifted back to his human form.

"Timid what are you doing?" he bellowed at the trembling emotion. She turned to him.

"Garfield?" she looked him over. "Are...are you alright?" Beast Boy winced.

"I'm fine," he rubbed his arm. "Only my pride is hurt really." Timid helped him to his feet.

"More than your pride is going to hurt when I'm through with you!" Rage bellowed.

"Leave...leave him alone Rage," Timid squeaked.

"That's quite enough from you mouse," Rage roared. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Timid screamed as the dark magic tore at her. Parts of her costume were ripped off, and the grey emotion fell to the ground. She didn't get back up.

"Timid!" Beast Boy bellowed. He looked around and saw Raven sitting a little ways away. He made his way over to her. "Raven you have to stop this."

"I don't think I can," Raven replied.

"Yes you can!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What do you care?" Raven rebuked. "I'm just a demon to you."

"No you're not!" Beast Boy exclaimed desperately. "You're an angel. And you're right. I'm a beast."

"I destroyed the world once," Raven reminded him. "I'm a demon."

"I repeat, you are an angel!" Beast Boy repeated stubbornly.

"No I'm not," Raven disagreed, but Beast Boy could see a blush creeping onto her grey cheeks.

"Yes you are," Beast Boy placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now hurry up and end this!"

"I'll end you alright!" Rage bellowed. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Beast Boy screamed in agony as the dark magic tore into him. His costume ripped, and he writhed desperately.

"Stop it!" Raven bellowed, her eyes glowing.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" Rage asked mockingly.

"Put you back where you belong!" Raven replied.

"I don't think so," Rage replied. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried at the same time. Black and fiery energy collided. Beast Boy looked over at Timid.

"Timid, please wake up," he whispered.

"You cannot defeat me!" Rage smirked. "You do not have the strength."

"I have enough," Raven replied, pushing with all her strength.

"You are weak," Rage scoffed. "You always have been."

"Don't listen to her Raven," Beast Boy called out. "You're strong. You defeated Trigon!"

"Ignore that stupid beast!" Rage snarled. "You are nothing."

"That's not true," Beast Boy called. "You're special. I think you're special. Robin thinks you're special, Starfire and Cyborg think so too." He paused. "But especially me. You mean the world to me Raven. Don't let Rage take over you."

"I need help," Raven gasped. Beast Boy looked around. He knew that he needed to help Raven, but he didn't have the strength to help her himself. He noticed Love, and dragged himself towards her. Every inch was painful.

"Come on Love," Beast Boy shook her gently. "Raven needs your help." Love didn't respond. Beast Boy wondered how he could revive her. Desperate, he pressed his lips against hers. Love's eyes shot open. She seemed shocked, but began to kiss him back. Beast Boy couldn't believe how good her lips felt against his. Reluctantly, he pulled away. "Love?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"That would be me," her voice was slightly musical.

"Love," he addressed her. "You have to help Raven."


	6. Chapter 6 Gun Men

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Comments: ****Wow, we're really powering through this. Reviews would be nice. Lets us know if we're doing a good job. Maybe we're writing too fast. Well after this chapter, we're going to alternate between our stories.**

Chapter 6 – Gun Men

The shop-keeper looked up as the bell above the door rang. In walked a costumed figure with a black and orange mask. The shop-keeper was scared but didn't want to call the police yet. He had had his share of odd clients in his career. He cleared his throat.

"Hello there," he tried to keep his voice calm. "Can I help you?"

"I require a gun," the voice was soft, but yet menacing at the same time. The shop keeper shivered.

"Well what kind?" the shop-keeper asked. As far as he was concerned asking for a gun in his shop was like asking for candy in a candy shop. "We have pistols, shot guns, rifles..."

"I few specific guns I'm looking for," the man cut him off shortly.

"Oh?" the shop-keeper asked. "Such as?"

"One two-guage auto-loader," the man replied evenly. The shop-keeper fetched if from the rack of guns above his head.

"That's Italian," he thought he'd tell the man. "You can go pump or auto." The man ignored him.

"The forty five long side with laser sighting," his voice seemed almost robotic. The shop-keeper fetched it as well.

"These are new," in fact the shop-keeper was proud to be the only place that had them yet. "We just got them in." He paused. "That's a good gun." He said unnessesarily. "The beam comes on, you put the red dot where you want the bullet to go. You can't miss." The man did as the shop-keeper explained, staying silent. The shop-keeper felt a little nervous. He tried to convince himself that he was just becoming paranoid in his old age.

"Anything else?" he hoped his voice didn't sound as strained as he felt.

"Plasma rifle in the forty watt range," the man replied. The shop-keeper blinked. He had never heard of such a thing.

"Hey," he said. "Just what you see pal." The man looked up with the one eye of his mask.

"The Uzi nine milimetre," he replied at length. The shop-keeper pulled it down from the rack and placed it down next to the other guns.

"You know your weapons buddy," he had to admit. "Any of these is ideal for home defence." The man picked up the Uzi and held it to his eye. "So which will it be?"

"All," was the simple answer. Internally, the shop-keeper celebrated.

"I may close early today," he grinned as he began to ring through the purchase. "It's a one to five day wait on the hand-guns, but the rifles you can take right now." He noticed that the man was loading bullets into the Uzi. "You can't do that!" He exclaimed.

"Wrong," the Terminator replied, and shot him. He collected his guns, placed them in a bag, and left the shop. He could hear the sirens of police cars wailing when he was a good distance away. The Terminator approached a person on the sidewalk, his guns concealed in a bag. "Where can I find the Titans?" He asked. The young man looked at him with wide eyes.

"Um Titans Tower," he replied as though the Terminator was stupid not to know that. The Terminator was about to ask where the location of this tower was, when the young man walked away.

"That is inconvenient," the Terminator spoke softly. With no other immanent options, he began to walk.

- Scene Break -

Raven gritted her teeth, trying to push her energy over towards Rage. Rage was straining too, but not as hard. Beast Boy scrambled to his feet and helped Love to hers. He held her against him, she seemed so fragile.

"Do you think you can do this?" he enquired, concerned for her.

"I believe I can," she replied.

"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Rage shouted again. Love held up a hand, stopping Rage's attack.

"You have no power over me Rage," she spoke softly. "Not while I'm protecting someone we care about."

"Fool!" Rage hissed. "Rage will consume all."

"No it won't," Love rebuked. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Her energy joined Raven's and pushed back on Rage. The red emotion gave a roar that matched her name.

"You can do it!" Beast Boy encouraged.

- Scene Break -

Cyborg concentrated on the screen in front of him, his fingers pushing buttons. Easily his car on the screen passed the other car. A number flashed on the screen.

"Yeah!" Cyborg jumped to his feet. "New high score!" He strutted down to Beat Boy's room and pounded on the door gleefully. "Hey B.B." He called. "Guess who got the new high score?" There was no answer from inside the room. "Beast Boy?" There was still no response from inside the shape-shifter's room. "Weird." Cyborg mused. "My sensors say he's still in the tower." He frowned. "Unless." He smacked his hand against his head. "Of course! He went to apologize to Raven. I wonder what's taking him so damn long. Did he fall into her mirror again?" He laughed. "Actually knowing B.B. that's exactly what happened."

- Scene Break -

"You call this a fight?" Rage bellowed. Both Raven and Love were struggling against her fiery torrent of energy.

"They're not enough," Beast Boy breathed. "They need help." Getting an idea, Beast Boy painfully made his way over to Timid. "Timid, wake up!" Timid groaned softly. Beast Boy helped her to her feet. "Help Raven and Love hold down the fort until I get back." He instructed.

"Where...where are you going?" Timid grabbed his arm.

"To get backup," Beast Boy replied, and then ran off the best he could.

- Scene Break -

"Hmmm," Cyborg mused, having forgotten about Beast Boy. "I wonder what Bumble Bee's doing." He sighed, and then perked up. "I know!" He exclaimed. "I'll call her!" He pressed a button on his mechanical arm, and it began to ring.

"Hello?" Bumble Bee's voice emanated from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Bee!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Sparky!" Bumble Bee exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Not much," Cyborg replied. "Thought I would call and see how you're doing."

"It's pretty dull over here," Bumble Bee replied. "Speedy's doing his hair for the umpteenth time, and Mas Y Menos are running around in circles trying to see if they can break their record of how long it will take them to throw up."

"Sounds like fun!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"You have a weird definition of 'fun' Sparky," Bumble Bee laughed.

"Didn't mean it seriously Bee," Cyborg replied.

"So, what can I do for you Sparky?" Bumblebee inquired.

"Well," Cyborg stammered. "I um wanted to know if um you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure Sparky," Bumble Bee consented. "Anything to get away from these weirdo's."

"Hey!" Aqualad's voice was came in over the phone. "I'm not a weirdo!" Cyborg chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Bee," he promised, and hung up the phone. He could barely contain his excitement. He'd been wanting to ask Bumble Bee on a date for the longest time, and now he finally had the chance.


	7. Chapter 7 Raven Roth?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Comments: ****I think we're writing too many stories. It's a miracle that we can keep them straight! Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 7 – Raven Roth?

Beast Boy winced in pain as he raced through Nevermore. He kept Raven in his mind to keep it off of the pain. He had to find the others. Without them, Raven was doomed.

"Knowledge?" he called as he ran. "Rude? Brave? Happy?"

"Yes?" Beast Boy almost tripped over the intelligent emotion.

"Raven needs help," he panted.

"Well that's a no brainer," Rude rolled her eyes. She was sitting just off to the side and chewing on a fingernail.

"She needs all of your help to defeat Rage," Beast Boy scowled at her.

"Alright!" Brave exclaimed and emerged from the shadows. Beast Boy frowned, only one emotion was missing.

"Where's Happy?" he wanted to know. The emotions looked at him sadly.

"Here," Brave replied. She ducked back into the shadows and came back out carrying the limp form of Happy.

"Will she still be able to join with Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's unconscious you moron," Rude replied. "Of course not."

"Well there must be some way to wake her up," Beast Boy ran his fingers through his hair. "Like telling a joke or something. Sort of like how kissing Love brought her back."

"Hah!" Rude grinned at Brave. "You owe me ten bucks Brave."

"What?" Beast Boy blinked.

"Just ignore her Garfield," Knowledge replied shooting an ugly look at Rude.

"Okay but what is there we can do to wake her up?" Beast Boy asked. "I can't think of any jokes at the moment. Unless..." He bent down and pressed his lips against hers.

"Hah!" Rude grinned even wider. "That's twenty bucks now!" Beast Boy ignored the emotion. He was about to pull away when Happy's arms went around his neck and she kissed him back.

"Hi Gar!" she grinned up at him. Beast Boy could feel his cheeks flushing.

"H...hi Happy," he muttered, looking away.

"Why are you blushing silly?" Happy asked him.

"No reason!" Beast Boy only blushed a deeper shade of red as he said this. "Look, you all have to help Raven!"

"Alright!" Brave punched her fist into the air. "Let's go!" Beast Boy winced at the pain as he followed the emotions.

"Give up already!" he heard Rage bellow. "Your green friend has!"

"Huh?" Raven looked around. Beast Boy was no where to be seen. "Beast Boy?"

"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Rage bellowed. Beast Boy and the other emotions saw Raven go flying. "Rage shall consume all!" Beast Boy ran over to Raven. She had her back to him. He heard her groan.

"He...he left," Raven murmured.

"Anyone I know?" Beast Boy asked. Raven turned to look up at him, a surprised look on her face. Beast Boy helped her up.

"You came back?" Raven asked him.

"Of course," Beast Boy smiled at her.

"Where did you go?" Raven wanted to know.

"I went to go get the cavalry," Beast Boy jerked his thumb at the emotions behind him. "Now you do your thing while I keep Rage distracted." He ran in front of the red emotion. Raven closed her eyes. Her emotions swirled in a circle around her. Raven's cloak became white and her emotions disappeared.

"Now to help Beast Boy," she said.

- Scene Break -

If the Terminator felt emotions, he would've been annoyed. He had yet to locate Titan's Tower. He had been walking for a while now, unsuccessful. The school beside him let out a ringing noise, and he watched as the teenagers exited. The Terminator scanned the faces for one that was in his database. He knew that the database was incomplete, but it had all of the Titans in it. It just did not have any of their names. One face matched a face in the database. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. He watched as she walked away with her friends. He needed to get her alone. Then he could do what he had been sent to do. Eventually her friends left her to walk on her own.

"Raven Roth?" he asked stepping out of the shadows.

"Slade?" was her answer, and the only one he needed. He drew out his pistol.

- Scene Break -

"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Rage encased Beast Boy in fiery energy and threw him. Beast Boy struggled to his feet. "Why do you continue?" She sneered at him. "Can't you see? You've lost."

"No I haven't," Beast Boy growled.

"Get away from him!" Rage turned to see Raven in front of her.

"Ooh," she sneered. "Look who's back."

"I'm here to put you back where you belong," Raven replied, her white cloak billowing around her.

"You cannot defeat me!" Rage scoffed. "Rage shall rule all!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven bellowed.

"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Rage bellowed at the same time. Again it was a battle of energy. Both struggled.

"Come on Raven!" Beast Boy encouraged. "You can do it!"

"You won't win!" Rage growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes I will!" Raven replied. Black energy poured out of her eyes and mouth. Gradually her black energy overpowered Rage's fiery energy. The red emotion was engulfed, and let out a shriek. Raven held her there until the red emotion collapsed.

"Fine," Rage snarled. "You win. For now." Then she disappeared. Raven's cloak became blue again, and she collapsed. Beast Boy crawled over to her.

"Rae?" he whispered.

"Raven," Raven replied.

"Can you walk?" Beast Boy ignored her correction. Raven struggled to her feet, but battling Rage had left her extremely weak, and she toppled over. Beast Boy caught her, and winced at the pain that shot through his body.

"I've got you," he assured her. Wincing, he scooped her up in his arms and began to make his way to the Forbidden Door.

"Beast Boy?" Raven's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy looked down at her. She looked so vulnerable in his arms.

"Thank-you," Raven whispered. Then her eyes fluttered closed and she went limp in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8 Titan Rampage

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Comments: It's killing time! Don't hate us for who we're killing please, it's a story. The bedroom scene was fun to write!**

Chapter 8 – Titan Rampage

The Terminator walked along the street. He had completed his primary mission, kill Raven Roth, but still had not located Titan's Tower. As he passed an electronics store, the channel on the televisions showed a reporter.

"We're here at the scene of a gruesome murder," the reporter spoke. "Fifteen year old..." The Terminator listened to the name of the young girl he had terminated. She was not Raven Roth. His mission was not complete. He continued to walk. He turned the corner and saw two people. A slight man with a black goatie with a giant lightbulb inscribed on his chest, and a young woman floating a few metres away. She was dressed in a black and red dress. Her back was to the Terminator.

"I am more brilliant than ever!" the man exclaimed. The Terminator's records informed him that the man was Dr. Light. What was interesting about this information was the fact that his arch-foe was Raven Roth. The Terminator deduced that the woman battling Dr. Light must be the one he was looking for.

"You are dense mate," the woman replied with an Australian accent. The man began to power up his hands with light, and then noticed the Terminator standing behind the woman. His eyes widened, and he ran away. "Well that was simple." The woman seemed pleased with herself. She turned around, saw the Terminator and froze.

"Raven Roth?" he asked.

"What?" she asked. That was the only answer he needed. The Terminator brought out his pistol.

- Scene Break -

Cyborg sat on his bed, a giant grin on his face. He glanced down at the clock in his arm. He couldn't wait for his date with Bumble Bee. He hadn't told anyone, not even Beast Boy in whom he confided pretty much everything, but Cyborg was pretty sure he was in love with Bumble Bee.

"Only a few more hours!" he shouted gleefully. "Man! I can't wait!" He sauntered over to the mirror and cleared his throat. "Hey Bee!" He grinned at his reflection. "Your hair looks great tonight...no, that's lame. Hey Bee, your eyes are sparkling tonight...no, that doesn't work either. Hey Bee, did you change your costume? Because you look stacked...no, that would get me slapped." He looked down at his feet. "Hey Bee...will you marry me?" He sighed. "No, that would also get me slapped." He sighed and looked around. "Well I have some time. I'll work on that part later. In the meantime, I should make sure that I have everything. Movie tickets..." He pulled them out from a compartment in his leg. "Check. Suave outfit..." He took out his hologram rings and pressed them together. Immediately his prosthetics were replaced by a suit. "Check. Punchy lines to take her breath away...lacking." His shoulders slumped. The alarm he'd set began to ring. "Time to go!" He grinned and left his room. Happily he walked past Raven's room and grinned at the closed door. Beast Boy still hadn't come out. "Hope you two are having fun in there!" Cyborg shouted, and then walked away laughing.

- Scene Break -

Raven slowly opened her eyes and groaned. Her entire body ached. She could barely even breathe, she was in so much pain.

"You okay Rae?" she glanced up to see Beast Boy peering down at her, a concerned expression on his face.

"Raven," she corrected him.

"You didn't answer my question," Beast Boy ignored her correction. "Are you okay?"

"I can't really breathe and..." she trailed off. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness of her room she could clearly see that Beast Boy was lying directly on top of her. "Uh..." She began to blush. "Beast Boy, you're lying on top of me."

"I am?" Beast Boy asked.

"Take a look," Raven replied, shifting her weight. Beast Boy felt her shift and looked down. Sure enough, he was lying on top of her, his hips directly above hers.

"How did this happen?" he squeaked, his cheeks beginning to burn. Raven shrugged. "Sorry." He said at length and tried to get up. His arms gave out, and he crashed down onto her.

"I thought you were going to get off of me," Raven wasn't sure exactly how she felt about his body being flush up against hers. Every time she took in a breath, the ample curves of her chest pressed against his.

"I can't!" Beast Boy gasped out angrily. "The fight with Rage took a lot out of me. So if you could be so kind as to push me off of you..." Raven obliged, and gave him a push off to her left. Unfortunately, she had been lying on the left hand side of her bed, so there was no where for him to land except the floor. Beast Boy yelped as he fell.

"Sorry Beast Boy," Raven gasped. "Are you okay?" She rolled over and looked down at him.

"I have fallen and I can't get up," Beast Boy moaned. "And I am in a great amount of pain." Raven reached down, grabbed his hand, and pulled. Unfortunately she was not strong enough, and ended up falling off of the bed onto him.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"Move your knee," Beast Boy moaned.

"What?" Raven asked, and then looked down. Her knee was pressed up against his groin. "Oh...sorry." Carefully she moved her knee. "Can you move?" She asked.

"Not with you sitting on me, no," Beast Boy replied. Raven's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Well obviously not!" she spluttered. "I meant...never mind!"

"If you could help me up that would be greatly appreciated," Beast Boy winced. Raven tried to get up, but the battle with Rage had taken a great deal out of her as well, and she collapsed beside him.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy," she panted. "I can't."

"Well I guess we're stuck here," Beast Boy sighed. Raven scooched closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Beast Boy wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close.

"Thank-you," Raven said at length.

"You're welcome," Beast Boy replied. After a while, Raven's soft breathing told him that she was asleep. He turned and looked at her. "I love you." He whispered.

- Scene Break -

Bumble Bee was ecstatic about her date with Cyborg. He had told her this morning that he was going to take her out to the movies and then to dinner. She had decided that her costume could take a break for one evening, and had donned a black dress. She was admiring herself in the mirror when the doorbell rang. Her heart raced. She hadn't admitted this to anyone, but she loved Cyborg and intended to tell him tonight. She practically skipped to the door and opened it. However, instead of Cyborg, Slade was standing in the doorway.

"Slade?" she asked. "Since when do you ring the doorbell?"

"Is this Titan's Tower?" he asked.

"You better believe it!" Bee's wings buzzed, ready for battle. What she wasn't expecting was for Slade to take out a gun.

"You are terminated," Slade said, and he pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9 Last One Left

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Comments: Don't hate us because we're awesome. Read and review! I promise we are also working on ****Parallel Universe**** just we're on a roll with our other stuff. ****Universal Threat**** is finished, so keep a lookout for the sequel, ****Personal Demons****. Lemon alert just so you all know.**

Chapter 9 – Last One Left

Cyborg whistled as he drove towards Titan's East. He could barely contain his excitement. He parked, and made his way over to the door. He knocked and waited.

"Who is it?" Aqualad's voice came through the door.

"It's Cyborg," Cyborg grinned.

"Why are you here?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm here to see Bee," Cyborg blinked at the question.

"I'm sorry Cyborg," Aqualad's voice cracked. "You won't be able to see Bumblebee again."

"What do you mean?" Cyborg demanded, pounding his fist on the door. "Let me in man!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," was Aqualad's reply. The door opened, and Cyborg stormed in.

"All right y'all," he bellowed. "What's going...on?" He trailed off and blinked at the yellow tape in the middle of the room. "Is that blood on the floor?" He whispered. Aqualad nodded. "Whose blood is it?" Aqualad took in a deep breath.

"Bumblebee's," he said quietly.

- Scene Break -

"Beep, beep, beep!" the communicator beside the bed went off.

"Ignore that please," Starfire requested breathlessly. Robin looked down at her and brushed a lock of her red hair out of her face. Then he kissed her passionately.

"Beep, beep, beep!" the communicator went off again.

"Please," Starfire begged as Robin looked down at the complaining communicator. "Do not answer."

"It has to be important," Robin's voice was husky with emotion.

"More important than me?" Starfire asked, hurt. Robin smiled and kissed her. The blankets sliding down his back as they moved together.

"Of course not Kori," he replied tenderly. "But if I don't answer it, it will just keep beeping."

"Fine," Starfire sighed. "Answer it so we may return to our activity." Robin reluctantly moved away from the warmth of her body.

"Kori where's my mask?" he asked.

"You threw it out the window in a fit of the passion," Starfire replied. "You said you'd never need it again." Robin chuckled softly, and pressed his lips to her bare shoulder.

"Where is my mask Kori?" he murmured. Starfire sighed.

"On the clock that is shaped like the Mumbo," she replied. Naked, Robin went over to where his mask was hanging from Starfire's clock. He placed it on his face, picked up the communicator and turned it on.

"This had better be important," he growled.

"Dude," it was Beast Boy. "It's Cyborg, he's been trying to reach you for the last half-hour." Robin frowned.

"What does he want?" he demanded. Behind him, Starfire sat up and wrapped the blankets around herself.

"He says there's trouble at Titan's East," Beast Boy replied. Robin narrowed his eyes. "He looked pretty shook up."

"Great Beast Boy thanks," Robin was eager to hang up the phone.

"Dude," Beast Boy blinked. "Where are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Robin rebounded. He could tell that the shape-shifter was not in his own room.

"Long story dude," Beast Boy sighed.

"Robin, are you naked?" Raven's face came into view beside Beast Boy's.

"No!" the Boy Wonder sputtered.

"Then why do I see Starfire in the background in nothing but a blanket?" Raven asked. Beside her, Beast Boy blinked.

"What?" he squinted, and then his eyes widened. "Waugh!" He clapped his hands over his eyes.

"Well I could ask you two what you're doing in the same room too you know," Robin could feel his cheeks reddening.

"Clearly not having as much fun as you are Robin," Raven replied.

"I am not hearing this!" Beast Boy protested, and then started to sing.

"Oh grow up Beast Boy," Raven scoffed. "It's hardly earth-shattering that Robin and Starfire are having sex."

"I didn't hear that!" Beast Boy wailed. Raven rolled her eyes. There was a blur of motion, and Starfire's face appeared beside Robin's.

"Are you having the sex as well friends?" she gushed.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"No!" Raven insisted. The two Titans looked at each other.

"It's a long story!" the said in unison.

"Oh but you should friends," Starfire gushed. "It is marvellous." Beside her, Robin blushed.

"Uh anyway," he cleared his throat. "Tell Cyborg we'll be there as soon as possible." He closed the communicator and looked at Starfire. She removed his mask.

"Now," she ran her fingers down his chest, and past his abdomen. "Where were we?"

- Scene Break -

"Well that was just plain awkward," Beast Boy's face was red. He and Raven were still on the floor where they had fallen.

"I'll agree that it was a bit strange, yes," Raven nodded.

"I hope no one ever walks in on us while that's happening," Beast Boy mused. Raven turned and stared at him.

"Excuse me?" her voice quivered slightly. Beast Boy realized what he'd said and panicked.

"Nothing!" he flailed his arms. The communicator next to him beeped. "What?" He bellowed.

"Man you need to come to Titan's East," Cyborg looked like he had been crying.

"Dude," Beast Boy flailed his arms. "It's not my fault that Robin and Starfire are having sex."

"Um, what?" Cyborg blinked.

"Never mind!" Beast Boy flailed some more.

"What's going on Cyborg?" Raven asked.

"Raven?" Cyborg blinked again. "What are you and BB doing?"

"Not having sex," Beast Boy muttered. "That's for sure."

"Um what?" Cyborg blinked again.

"Never mind!" Beast Boy bellowed.

"Cyborg, just tell us what's happened," Raven shot a look at the fuming shape-shifter sitting beside her.

"Bee's dead," Cyborg's voice broke. "Police told me that she, Argent, and Terra have been killed."

"Bee's dead?" Beast Boy repeated. Cyborg nodded, a tear running down his face. "Whoa. Sorry about that dude, I know you loved her."

"Yeah," the robotic Titan's shoulders slumped. "And now I'll never get to tell her."

"Back up," Raven frowned. "Someone's killing Titan girls?"

"Yeah," Cyborg nodded. "Looks like Slade."


	10. Chapter 10 Uninvited Guest

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Comments: We wrote this to cheer ourselves up. Hope you all like it. It might seem random, and it probably is. Deal with it. Also, you have to trust us. None of the major Titans die.**

Chapter 10 – Uninvited Guest

"Since when does Slade actually kill anyone?" Beast Boy was still sitting on Raven's floor, the telekinetic Titan next to him.

"Well he is a sociopath Beast Boy," Raven pointed out.

"I know," Beast Boy scowled. "But he's never actually killed anyone before. It's like he's stooped to a whole new level of evil."

"From the police report Cyborg sent," Raven looked at her communicator. "Terra, Argent, and Bumblebee were shot."

"That doesn't sound like Slade," Beast Boy frowned.

"Slade worked for Trigon," Raven reminded him. "I wouldn't put anything past him after that."

"Slade also teamed up with us," Beast Boy frowned. "So there's no telling what goes on in his head."

"Just like you," Raven snorted. Beast Boy glared at her.

"Are you comparing me to Slade?" he demanded.

"No," Raven rolled her eyes. "The only similarity between you two is I have no idea what goes on in your minds."

"I am nothing like Slade," Beast Boy growled.

"You're starting to sound like Robin," Raven scoffed.

"And now you're comparing me to Robin," Beast Boy bristled.

"There are worse things," Raven replied.

"Yeah," Beast Boy stood. "Like comparing me to Slade. I save you from yourself and this is the thanks I get? I'm out of here." Fuming, he stormed out of the room leaving a shocked Raven behind him. He was so busy grumbling, that he didn't see Robin walking towards him. The Boy Wonder didn't see Beast Boy either. The two boys collided with a thud. Beast Boy groaned. "Sorry dude."

"I wasn't watching where I was going either," Robin assured him.

"So, uh, sorry about barging in on you and Star dude," Beast Boy shuffled his feet.

"It's okay," Robin clapped him on the shoulder. "You didn't know." Beast Boy nodded.

"So, uh, when did you start, uh, you know," he asked.

"A few weeks ago," Robin replied.

"You're a man of the world," Beast Boy said tactlessly. "You've been around a bit."

"What does that have to do with me and Kori?" Robin demanded.

"Oh so it's Kori now?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at the Titan's leader. "Does she know you're sleeping with Star too?"

"Star is Kori," Robin rubbed his temples. "Her real name is Koriand'r."

"Well that makes sense," Beast Boy grumbled.

"Is there a point you're trying to get to Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Just wondering how you found it," the shape-shifter shrugged. Robin stared at him.

"Excuse me?" his voice shook with rage.

"The sex," Beast Boy said. "How was it?"

"Beast Boy," Robin clenched his fists. "That is way out of line."

"Must not have been that great," Beast Boy said carelessly. "Otherwise we wouldn't see you both for weeks."

"How dare you!" Robin bellowed and jumped at the shape-shifter. Too late, Beast Boy realized how cruel his words had been. His anger at Raven had caused him to say things he really didn't mean.

"Joke dude," Beast Boy squeaked as he fled. "Joke!" He ran until he reached Starfire's room. "Star!" He pounded on the door. "Save me!" Starfire opened the door and looked down at him, her hair was fluffier than usual.

"Why do you require saving friend?" she wanted to know.

"Because your insane boyfriend wants to murder me," Beast Boy panted.

"Get away from her," Robin growled.

"Gotta run Star," Beast Boy squeaked, and then took off. Robin chased him all the way to Raven's room with Starfire in pursuit. Raven opened her door just as Beast Boy was barrelling towards her, and the two Titans collided.

"Um hi," Raven blinked at the shape-shifter.

"Raven!" Beast Boy waved his arms. "Save me!"

"Why?" Raven raised an eyebrow,

"I said some stupid things and now Robin wants to kill me!" the flailing continued.

"You always say stupid things," Raven shrugged.

"I repeat, 'Robin wants to kill me!'" Beast Boy wailed.

"This is something new?" Raven asked. Robin came tearing around the corner at this point.

"Waugh!" Beast Boy yelped. "Well it was nice knowing you Raven." He muttered before taking off again. Raven watched as the two boys ran off.

"What was that about?" she asked Starfire. The alien princess shrugged.

"So friend, have you had the sex yet?" she asked.

"Um, no," Raven replied, colour creeping onto her grey cheeks.

"What is wrong friend?" Starfire asked.

"Why on Earth would I have sex?" Raven wanted to know.

"Because it is great fun," Starfire gushed. "And it is good for you too."

"Good to know," Raven blushed, and looked down at her feet.

"The pleasure of being with a male," Starfire continued. "And having..."

"Okay," Raven interrupted her. "I don't need to hear this anymore."

"You and friend Beast Boy should try it," Starfire continued.

"Beast Boy?" Raven repeated.

"Yes," Starfire gushed. "I believe he would be, what is the term, good in the bag."

"Good in the sack," Raven blushed. "Good in the sack."

"I believe he has a nice parcel," Starfire continued. Raven flushed.

"Package Starfire," she mumbled. "You mean package." She looked up at her friend. "How do you know this anyway?"

"I walked in on him while he was having a shower," Starfire admitted. "He was, how shall I put this, hard." It took Raven a moment to figure out what Starfire was alluding to, and blushed.

"I don't want to hear this," she muttered.

"He is actually larger than Robin," Starfire pointed out. Raven wished she could sink into the floor.

"I really don't want to hear this," Raven protested. She wasn't about to admit to Starfire that the conversation had her intrigued.

"He's stronger than he looks," Starfire mused.

"What part of 'I don't want to hear this' do you not understand?" Raven asked.

"All though I am not interested in friend Beast Boy, he's shaped very well," Starfire concluded. Raven groaned. She now had an all too clear image of Beast Boy in her head that was distracting her.

"Too much information Starfire," she growled.

"What's too much information?" the girls turned to see Robin.

"I was telling Raven about when I walked in on Beast Boy in the shower," Starfire explained. Robin took a surprised step back.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh," Starfire blinked. "Did I not tell you about that?"

"No!" Robin exclaimed.

"I was telling Raven how he is bigger than you," Starfire smiled at Raven. Robin opened his mouth, but no words came out for a few moments.

"Size isn't important," he managed to say at length. "It's how you use it."

"Do I really need to be here?" Raven pleaded.

"I quite agree with you Richard," Starfire ignored Raven. "It is how you use it."

"Richard?" Raven blinked. Robin leaned forward, and pulled Starfire down into a kiss. "I think I'm going to leave now." She phased through the floor.

"Well, now that we're alone," Robin took Starfire's hand and led her into his bedroom. Starfire pulled off his mask, and then the rest of his clothing. The two Titans fell into bed with each other. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the figure in the doorway. Robin was breathing hard, his shoulders moving with his hips. Starfire gripped him tightly. The figure walked forward, grabbed Robin and tore him away from Starfire. "Slade?" Robin asked once he stood up.

"Raven Roth?" was all the villain said to Starfire. He advanced on the alien princess, gun in his hand.

"Get away from her!" Robin bellowed. He ran at the villain. The villain grabbed him around the throat with unnatural strength.

"No!" Starfire cried as Robin was thrown against the wall. The force of the throw was so much, that Robin went through the wall. Starfire flew over to the whole in the wall. Robin was lying in a puddle of his own blood. The alien let out a terrible roar that would have scared most people and flew at the villain. He drew out a gun.

"You are terminated," he said softly, and shot her in the chest.


	11. Chapter 11 The Last Day of Techno

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Comments: Been a while since we worked on this. **

Chapter 11 – The Last Day of Techno

Beast Boy sat on his hands, and shifted back and forth. He was feeling guilty. He felt badly for yelling at Raven. He didn't like her comparing him to Robin, or Slade, but he still felt badly. While being compared to Slade was bad enough, Beast Boy was infuriated at being compared to Robin. He wasn't sure why, he just hated the idea of Raven comparing him to Robin. He hated the idea that Raven held Robin up on a pedestal. He didn't think that Robin was anything special. He was deeply, deeply, flawed, just like the rest of them.

"Maybe I should apologize," Beast Boy murmured. He looked around, and got up. "Raven!" He called as he walked down the hallway. There was of course no answer, so Beast Boy walked over to the telekinetic Titan's door and knocked on it. "Raven. You in there?"

"Go away," came the reply from inside.

"Oh come on Raven," Beast Boy whined. "Don't be like that."

"Be like what exactly?" Raven's voice was icy. "Creepy?" Beast Boy winced.

"No, I don't mean like that," the shape-shifter replied. "Why are you so cold towards me?"

"Oh so I'm cold now?" the telekinetic Titan's tone was hard.

"No I mean...ugh!" Beast Boy threw up his hand is aggravation. "You know what I mean!"

"No I really don't," Raven replied dully. "Now leave me alone."

"No!" Beast Boy bellowed. "Raven, let me in! Please!" He banged on her door.

"Why should I even listen to you?" Raven asked.

"Because I love you," Beast Boy murmured. The door opened a crack, and part of Raven's face filled the crack.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Um," Beast Boy gulped. Raven stared at him intently. "I said...uh...I said...I said I'm sorry."

"I could have sworn I heard something else," she muttered.

'Remember what Starfire said about Beast Boy's package?' a dark-magenta cloaked emotion spoke up. 'How big it was?'

'Who are you?' Raven asked.

'I'm Lust,' the emotion grinned. 'Since Love's arrival I've come out of hiding.'

"Uh Raven," Beast Boy blinked at the suddenly silent Titan. She had a shocked expression on her face that worried him.

"Yes?" Raven avoided looking at him.

'Want to see if Starfire was onto something?' Lust grinned.

'What do you mean exactly?' Raven was starting to sweat.

'He does look fairly lean and mean when you look closer,' Lust whispered huskily. 'Makes you want to tame that beast.' Raven swallowed.

"Rae?" Beast Boy waved his hands in front of her face. "Rae?"

"Huh?" Raven snapped to attention.

'That belt needs to go,' Lust ran her hands up her torso.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy frowned at her.

'Now!' Lust bellowed. Black energy encased the belt and snapped it off.

"Augh!" Beast Boy shrieked. "What the...?"

"Sorry!" Raven felt her cheeks redden. "I didn't mean..."

'And those clothes,' Lust licked her lips.

'Please no,' Raven begged.

'Those need to go too,' Lust breathed.

"Oh no," Raven said aloud.

"Raven," Beast Boy frowned. "What's going..." Black energy tore his clothes to shreds. "On! Waugh!" He was left standing in dark-magenta boxers.

"Sorry," Raven's voice caught in her throat. "My powers have been a little wonky all day."

'You liar,' Lust hissed. 'You just don't want him to know that you want him here and now.'

'Shut up!' Raven bellowed at the emotion.

'Of course we can fix that easily,' Lust smiled. 'If we just remove those boxers of his.'

"Maybe you should come inside," Raven stammered, afraid of what her powers would do next. "Cyborg will have a hayday if he sees you like this."

'Yes,' Lust crowed. 'Invite him in. Then when the door closes...pounce on him!' Raven gulped. Beast Boy shuffled into the room. Raven closed the door, afraid to look at him.

"Uh, make yourself at home," Raven swallowed. "I'll see if I can find you something to wear." Beast Boy shuffled over to the bed and sat down.

'He's sitting on your bed!' Lust was practically exploding with excitement. 'Take him now!'

"If I do will you shut up?" Raven growled.

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked up at her.

"Nothing," Raven scowled.

"Okay," Beast Boy said slowly. Raven picked up a towel from the closet and walked over to him.

"Sorry," she muttered. "This was all I could find."

"I guess I can make do," Beast Boy grimaced. Raven walked over and sat down next to the green Titan. "What happened with that anyway." Raven felt her cheeks burning.

"Uh..." she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

'Jump him!' Lust squealed. 'Jump him now!'

"Quiet!" Raven barked. Beast Boy blinked at her.

"I didn't say anything," he said slowly. Raven slowly turned her head and looked at the shape-shifter. His deep-green eyes were full of concern, and his lips were set in a line. The only thing that broke up the concern of his face was the single canine sticking up from his mouth.

'Look at his chest,' Lust gushed. 'Chiseled, strong, delicious...' Raven's eyes subconsciously travelled over Beast Boy's neck and over his collar-bone. His pectoral muscles were modest in size, but well developed. The shape-shifter scooted closer to the frazzled Titan.

"Raven what's going on?" he asked. She was scaring him.

"Something that seems to be out of my control," Raven replied. Subconsciously she moved closer him. Beast Boy fidgeted slightly.

"Why are you getting so close," he gulped. "You're sort of making me uncomfortable." In reality he felt uncomfortable and excited at the same time. His heart was racing in his chest. He wanted to be closer to her.

'And look at those abs,' Lust purred. 'Total six pack.' Raven's eyes travelled down past Beast Boy's chest and onto his stomach. His abs were like his pecs, modest in size but perfectly formed.

"Raven, why are you staring at me?" Beast Boy swallowed. He liked her eyes roaming over him. "Rae, my eyes are up here."

"Uh, I thought you said your muscles were small and ropy," Raven blurted out.

Beast Boy blinked, "Huh? Oh, well yeah they are if you compare them to...Raven what's going on?"

'Kiss him!' Lust was practically screaming in ecstasy now. 'Kiss him!' Raven looked up at the green Titan. His lips were slightly parted. Raven leaned towards him.

"Raven?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Shut up," the telekinetic Titan whispered in return. Her lips were mere centimetres away from his when they heard the shots.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"Gunfire!" Beast Boy replied. The Titans looked at each other.

"Slade," they said in unison.

"Oh no," Raven gasped.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Starfire!" Raven jumped to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy grabbed her arm.

"Slade's been killing Titan girls," Raven tried to pull her arm out of his grip. "He's shot Starfire!"

"And you could be next if you run out there right away," Beast Boy pulled her back to the bed.

"I can't stay here!" Raven exclaimed. "Starfire could be dying."

"I can't let you!" Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed. "Slade will kill you."

"I have to help Star if she is hurt," Raven struggled against the shape-shifter. Beast Boy got up and sat on her hips in order to stop her from moving. He gently pushed her arms down above her head, and held them there.

"You've got to be quiet," Beast Boy hissed.

"But we need to help Star," Raven struggled against him. Beast Boy leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in order to silence her. Raven stopped fighting against him and allowed herself to be lost in the kiss. His lips were gentle and soft, warm and wonderful. Raven closed her eyes and moved her lips with his. Even though danger was lurking just outside, at the moment Raven couldn't feel safer.


End file.
